Valentines day
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: This is a one shot. Yes it is late for vday, but this is a story I think every one will like. Please read.


Disclaimer: I do not own the gorillaz.

I made a poem on valentines day, to send to my ex. Well, shortly after reading it, I got a call. My ex, didn't like the valentine I had sent em. Well, that inspired me to write this little one shot. So, happy valentines day everyone, even though it is passed. Enjoy. LOL.

Valentine's day

(Yeh, you can still cry on my shoulder.)

2D sprang out of bed. It was the dawn. He looked at the floor, there had been beer spilt there? "I wasn't drinkin last night." He said to himself. He walked passed it and sat down on a chair. Today was valentines day. Today, the world would be telling each other how much they cared for one another. Every one in the house but, 2D. Damn, did 2D hate v. day. He had dreaded the day since he was small. No matter how attractive he looked, no one seemed to want to love him. Or at least take him as a partner for one stinking day. 2D only wanted to sit in his room. He sighed deeply as parts of his past came to him. He watched them, as if he wanted to be reminded of all the stupid times he would give the girl he loved a valentine, but, she would sadly turn him down.

2D had an idea. He smiled as he thought of it. He got a piece of paper, and then he wrote down what he wanted. The verses came to him like they did when he wrote music. He was so happy to finaly write this, he quickly foled up the piece of paper into a double diamond. The best. He wrote on the flap you are suppose to lift up from so that you don't rip it, 'pull'. He then gave it a small kiss, 'I will give it ta Murdoc, and then see what he says. He has no one, surly he will be my valentine.' 2D thought over joyed. He taped the back of the paper and put it in his hand. He then ran down the hall to the winne. When he got there, he slambed the note on the door and then ran away, 'I need flowers, for when he says, yes.' Then 2D got into a car, what a bad driver he was. But he didn't care, he only wanted a valentine. So, if that meant getting himself killed, he didn't care.

An hour passed. Soon, Murdoc emerged from his Winne'. When he noticed something was on it, he read it. When he red it, his face turned red, and he went into the winne to get his gun. Murdoc stomped down the hall to 2D's room. He pounded on the door, "OI! Dullard! Wot the fuck be this note? It sounds gay!" He yelled, then when he got no answer, he cocked the gun and aimed for the door. He shot the door down and then steped in. When he realized no one was in, he went up stairs. No one knew where 2D was. Then Murdoc had a strange felling he knew. He went back down stairs and saw one of the cars was missing. He found the jeep, and got in. The jeep roared down the hill as Murdoc put the gas on. The pedal was probably passed the floor and was broken, Murdoc didn't care.

Murdoc was forced to stop when he saw that a car had crashed, on it's way up to the kong studios, and noticed 2D. 2D was hurt, badly. Too badly, to be not noticed. Murdoc dragged him out of the car. The car's front was totaled. There was no saving the car, nor, the person in it.

2D had a bunch of flowers in his hand, he held them weakly up to Murdoc, "Be my valentine?" He said lowly. 2D was bleeding from his head. He looked like he had been stabbed. His one arm was on fire, but Murdoc put it out. He must have caught fire when the car got crashed. (don't ask me how he got on fire. you will see this might all make sense to you in the end.) 2D gave an odd noise, "I feel odd." Was all he said.

Murdoc gave him a small look, "I can't." Murdoc said in an odd voice.

2D smiled, "Can't wot?" He gave a pathetic grin, blood, came slowly from his mouth.

Murdoc gasped, "Be your valentine. I can't return your feelings." He gently gave 2D a smile.

2D was crushed. He gave a small moan. That was it. That was the only thing, all of 2D's life, even now, as he lay dieing, he got turned down. He was going to die. He grabbed on to Murdoc's arm, "I don't wanna die. Not alone."

Murdoc took out his cell. He called 911, but, both new it would do no good. 2D was going to die. Alone. Murdoc gave 2D a nervious glance, "You gonna be alright. Don't worrie. I will get ya ta the hospital."

2D felt sick, he felt, dead, "I don't wanna die." He said lowly and very sadly. "I am always alone. I don't wanna die. Murdoc, don't let me die. Please." He began to cry. His voice was all sobs. Murdoc felt the pain of trying to hold back tears, "You wont die."

2D cryed harder, "I want to love. Please, I will let ya hite me when ever ya want, don't let me die." He was so sobbed now, he could barily be understood. But Murdoc knew what he was saying. He couldn't feel 2D's pain, but hell, who wants to die. And at the young age of 24 none the less. Murdoc had nothing to say. He would have said good bye, but instead, he found himself saying the poem,

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

The world is a sea,

I'm lost with out you.

You steal all my feelings

you stole my one heart,

now as I miss you

you've torn it apart.

When I once loved you

you cared for me so,

now that your different,

I do hate you so

I loved you by day

I loved you by night

now I lay my head down

And I fill with fright.

The rose that you gave me,

Has withered and died

It lays on my floor

where you gave me no time

The violet is gone,

you burned it alive,

as you set me on fire

and told me to die!

The world is a sea

thats were I lie now

so deep cold is the water,

I lay under ground

I'm lost without you because,

I am dead

oh how I loved you

I was stabbed in the head

This poem is love,

The love that is you

And now I lie drowned,

All who I love, Is still you.

2D- Be mine"

He began to cry. The tears he didn't even bother to stop now. He felt them hot on his face, he cryed to 2D.

2D gave him a smile, "Don't cry. I never wanted ya ta cry. I don't wanna see you cry." He then tried to lift his hand. He couldn't.

Murdoc grabbed it for him. He then pressed it onto his cheek. He let 2D slip away. There was nothing he could do. 2D was his friend. He could do nothing though. The sound of 2D's crys still in his head.

'2D was stabbed in the head, not by me, by the car. 2D was on fire, from the car. But, he drowned. He drowned, cause of me. I should of told him, I loved him. Now hes dead. I killed 2D. All he did was ask me something. All he did, was, love me. I let him down. I drowned him. I stabbed him in the heart, I burned his heart by telling him no, and, I drowned him in his own sorrows. I killed him.' Murdoc's head buzzed. But, there was no stoping the truth. He was right, he did kill 2D. Even if it didn't seem like it, he did. And now, there was no saying sorry.

The end

I hope you understood it, but if you didn't. I will be more than happy to explain it to you. I am sorry that the poem don't match the story really, I tried. It is early, and I have to go somewhere. I am in such a hurry that I couldn't really go into much detail. I have to leave before my parents wake. But anyway, send me your reviews to tell me how you liked it. Thank you so much for reading.

-D.D.Darkwriter

I love you, but, I still hate you.


End file.
